


Laughter

by meekweek



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Its all just word vomit, i don't know how to write, im sorry, tw mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek
Summary: The only thing Sam could hear was Danny's laugh.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t bring myself to edit this, so have fun :)  
> (I might also start looking for a beta reader to make my writing less yucky.)
> 
> Warning: Somebody’s arm gets dislocated. (My writing style should also need a warning for how icky it is. But oh well.)
> 
> Challenge: Write a story that starts and ends with the same sentence.

The only thing Sam could hear was Danny’s laugh. “Danny, this isn’t funny! You could get hurt!” exclaimed Sam, her grip tightening on her scooter’s handles. **  
**

“Sam, this is Vlad we’re talking about!” exclaimed Danny, his voice coming a little too loud from the Fenton Phones. “I’ve kicked his butt more times than I can count. I’ll be fine!”

“Danny, I think you’re also forgetting how often he’s beaten you in a fight,” said Tucker. 

“Yeah, well. Whatever this spike in ecto signature is over at his mansion can’t be that bad.” The two couldn’t see it, but Danny was probably blushing a bright green. “I’ll, uh. I’ll go on ahead. Gotta make sure you guys will be able to handle whatever Vlad’s planning.” His two friends didn’t protest as they watched Danny hastily fly off. 

“He’s not very good at hiding his embarrassment,” stated Sam with a sigh. 

“Not at all.”

—

“Danny, where are you?” asked Sam, placing a finger to her earpiece. “Please, you haven’t responded to us since you went ahead.” Sam let out an angry yell as she only received silence. She glared up at the tall mansion from her and Tucker’s spot behind a bush. 

The goth looked over at her friend and brought out two wrist rays. “We should probably go find him,” she said, wrapping the weapon around her wrist. 

Tucker hesitated before standing up and grabbing the small machine. She quickly set it up, and felt the weapon give a soft buzz and heat up with energy. “Let’s go,” said Sam, running to the door, Tucker not far behind. 

Just like two spies in an action movie, the two rested their backs on the walls beside the large yellow doors to Vlad’s mansion. Sam turned to Tucker and he gave her an approving nod. Without hesitation, the goth moved from her position and grabbed onto the doorknobs and gave them a careful twist. 

Tucker notched an eyebrow as he watched the doorknobs twist completely, and give off a soft click. “That’s… Not right,” he muttered. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” grumbled Sam, and she opened the doors.

The two stepped through the doors and frowned “This is obviously a trap. But why set one up for us?” asked Sam.

“Maybe he’s going to use us as blackmail for Danny?” suggested Tucker. “Maybe we should head back to FentonWorks. Get a Spectre Deflector or something.”

“No. Danny’s probably still here going through whatever the hell triggered that rise in ecto energy,” hissed Sam. “We can’t let him stay here much longer.” Tucker frowned, but nodded. 

The two cautiously stalked through the mansion, unsure of whether a ghost vulture or Plasmius would end up making an appearance any time soon. “We haven’t checked in here yet,” whispered Tucker, entering the library. 

“You think Vlad would go the cliche route and hide some secret lab in his library?” The only reply Sam got was a yell from Tucker as he was yanked through the floor boards. 

“Tucker!” exclaimed Sam. She nervously looked around, and raised her weapon. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Maybe we should have gone back. She thought bitterly, barely processing a chill wrap around her ankles and make its way up her spine. Sam yelled in surprise as she too was tugged down below the floorboards. 

She let out a pained gasp as he back was roughly thrown against the floor. Sam let out a groan, and brought herself up to look at who she was supposed to blast back into the Ghost Zone. 

The goth froze as her eyes landed on white boots. 

Sam’s mouth felt dry as she processed who had thrown her like a rag doll. She hesitantly let her eyes travel up the black and white jumpsuit, to the symbol she had designed mere months ago, and finally to his crimson eyes barely hiding behind his white hair. 

“How nice of you to join us, Samantha,” greeted Plasmius from where he stood, holding a restrained Tucker. 

“What did you do to him?” hissed Sam, forcing herself up. 

Plasmius smiled, flashing his fangs. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He took a moment to adjust a small broach that rested on his chest. A small broach that had a red crystal in the centre of it. 

“Where did you get that crystal?” she asked with a frown.

“Oh, the stone?” asked the older halfa. “Why, Axion labs discovered it mere weeks ago by the train tracks. Once I heard the effect it could have on ghosts, I just had to have it for myself. From the look on your face I’d say three have encountered it before.”

Sam’s frown deepened and she took a step forward. “And how did Danny not find out about this?” 

“It’s amazing what a few replicas and video editing can do nowadays,” he said as Danny took a step towards Sam, almost telling her to not try anything. 

“And the rise in ecto signature in this area? What were you doing then?” 

“I needed some way to meld this crystal together. Otherwise it wouldn’t have worked,” replied Plasmius with a shrug. “Besides. I needed a way to lure Daniel out here.”

“You’re messed up, dude,” grumbled Tucker. 

“I gave him the choice to join me,” stated Plasmius. “but he was too stubborn to accept. So I had to resort to something else.”

“Didn’t think you’d ever stoop to mind control,” said Sam, casting a worried look at her friend.

Vlad nonchalantly shrugged. “I am full of surprises.” The man’s eyes travelled over to Danny. “And so is he. Did you know that he has an ice core?” 

“Yeah. We do,” grumbled Sam.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. “Must be because you spend so much time together. Too bad that this might be the last time you three are in the same room for a while.”

Sam raised her wrist, warming up her weapon. “You’re not taking him!”

“I believe I am taking him, Samantha.” hissed Vlad, the broach on his chest shining. “Daniel, if you would.”

Within a heartbeat, Danny threw himself at the goth. “Wait-” The halfa ignored Sam’s cry and threw her back onto the ground. Sam did her best to bring herself off the ground, but was prevented by her friend’s foot weighing her down. 

She frowned and did her best to turn around with the boot on her back. “Sorry, Danny,” said Sam, hoping that his reaction time would be slowed down and she would have enough time to blast him off of her. Unfortunately for the goth, that was not the case as Danny quickly grabbed onto her wrist with one hand, and yanked the device off with the other.

Sam bit back a groan as she felt Danny twist her wrist farther back. She felt a twinge of sadness hit her as a maniac smile creep onto Danny’s face. 

“Danny, please,” she pleaded, feeling halfa’s boot press down onto her back. “You’ve fought the crystal before, you can do it ag-“ she couldn’t hold back a surprised scream as she felt her friend’s hand heat up with ectoplasm. What disturbed her most about this was the chuckle that escaped his lips. 

“Danny, listen to me!”

“It’s really quite useless to talk through to him,” stated Plasmius. “My tampering with the crystal seemed to make it more… Powerful.” 

Sam let out a groan as Danny roughly brought her shoulder up, and with a popping sound, dislocated it. She felt tears prick her eyes and bit her lip as she felt Danny begin to shake. 

The only thing Sam could hear was Danny’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Remind me to never write stories in the dead of night because this mess could be the outcome.
> 
> And yes, I already used this broach in a different story but shut up.


End file.
